Some embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and method for printable document viewer optimization.
Known systems for viewing and modifying print jobs based on printable document templates exist. Such known systems can be high bandwidth, use significant computer resources and/or can be slow. By way of example, known system may require loading and transmission of full font sets, higher resolution images, and/or full documents. In such an example, a user wishing to view and/or modify such a print job may need a compute device including a dedicated local printable document viewing and modification program; Additionally, full font sets, for example, vector font sets can include proprietary information. A system that transmits those full font sets can potentially expose that proprietary information.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system and method for printable document viewer optimization.